


call me up, i'll treat you rough

by littleramblings



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha twins - Freeform, Anal Fingering, Danny (mentioned), Lydia (mentioned), M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sibling Incest, alphacest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 12:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/867481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleramblings/pseuds/littleramblings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You smell like other people," Aiden growls, guiding Ethan until the backs of his knees meet the curve of the bed. "Like him."</p>
            </blockquote>





	call me up, i'll treat you rough

 

"You smell like other people," Aiden growls, guiding Ethan until the backs of his knees meet the curve of the bed. "Like _him._ "

It's late, past midnight and the moon is hung high; a waxing crescent. They're alone, properly alone for the first time in a long time and Ethan breathes out a smile, shuffling back until his hands graze the cold pillows -- Aiden following. "So do you." He says, sliding his fingers between Aiden's, tugging until he's hovering mere inches above and leans, teeth digging into his shoulder. Aiden groans, soft and airy as blunt nails scratch down Ethan's chest, skin fever hot. A light kiss is placed over the shallow bite, tongue easing the sting; Ethan tastes perfume and sweat. "Lydia, was it?"

Aiden fixes him with a look, hand stopping to rest on his stomach. "Jealous?"

Ethan raises an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Silence. For a moment, at least, but time doesn't seem to matter when you can cover a mile in a minute. The soft  _thudthud_ of Ethan's heart is steady, constant, and he wonders if Aiden's listening, if he's going to respond at all. And then Aiden smiles, head tilted as he ducks down, lips brushing Ethans while he speaks; low and smooth. " _Mine._ "

Ethan groans in response, hips rising to meet Aiden's in a practiced glide, the angle just right as his fingers curve around Aiden's bicep in a way that's tight enough to bruise, and oh does he like that thought; the idea of marking his brother up, if only for a little while. The air, though thick around them, isn't enough and it's hot, so hot, Ethan's hips making slow circles as Aiden grinds down, thumb brushing over a pebbled nipple, fealther light, but it's enough that Ethan sucks in a breath, anyway, blood pounding through his viens.

"Possessive, bastard."

Aiden, instead of replying, takes to leaving a trail of wet and open-mouthed kisses down the curve of Ethan's throat, humming a little. "Tell me what you want," he says, one hand moving to rest on Ethan's hip, grip firm as he presses down, the movement slickened with sweat and pre-come. "my fingers or my cock?" 

Ethan lets out a hitched whimper, trying to get more friction to his aching groin but Aiden's hold on him is heavy, making any chance of pushing against his thigh impossible. "Fuck you." he breathes, heavy, and Aiden smirks, murmuring a ' _I'm sure you'd love to'_  against his neck. The tease is all too much but not enough, Ethan's nerves are on fire, every inch of his body burning and all he feels is  _AidenAidenAiden,_ until -- until he's gone, suddenly, the air around him cold and Ethan frowns.

"You're a puppy." Aiden chuckles, clicking the cap of lube shut before shuffling back, kneeling. "Turn over, babe." 

Ethan does, arms folded underneath a pillow as he closes his eyes, intent on just  _feeling._ One finger circles his rim, pushing in only a little before tracing a short line over his hole and Ethan pushes back, impatient. Taking the hint, Aiden pushes a finger in to the knuckle, curving slightly until he drags it out, pressing back in with two. It's not much of a stretch but Ethan can already feel his muscles protesting, trying to ease back into the way they were. "More," he licks his lips, adding: "I can take it." 

"I know." Aiden says, and then he's scissoring the two already inside before easing in a third. Ethan lets out a shakey breath, moving onto his forearms so he can tilt his head properly, watching as Aiden changes the angle, chin rested on the back of his thigh. He's pressed up against Ethan's prostate, three fingers massaging gently and Ethan can't help it, ruts against the bedsheets and back against his brother, getting closer. 

Aiden moves, kitten licks the crease between Ethan's thigh and bum before kissing up his side, sucking an angry bite onto tanned skin only a second later. The pressure against Ethan's prostate is constant, a bead of sweat faling into the dimples in his back and it only takes a moment, another kiss and a harder press until he whites out, coming agaisnt his stomach and the sheets, panting.

"Shh," Aiden whispers, places a soft kiss at the nape of Ethan's neck before withdrawing his fingers, wiping them idly against the already ruined bedcover. "You did good." 

Ethan turns, moving from the wet spot and shifting until he's on his side, comfey. "You're a dick." he says, but he's smiling nonetheless, reaching to pull Aiden down into a kiss, licking into his mouth. 

Aiden smirks. "Suck it, if you want."

And,  _yeah,_ Ethan thinks. He might just do that.

 


End file.
